villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry J. Waternoose, III
Henry James Waternoose III, more commonly known as Mr. Waternoose or simply Waternoose, is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. He is the former CEO of the company who worked on the scream extractor and used Randall and Fungus's as his two henchmen, making Randall look like the boss so no one will know his the top of the plan. Waternoose used to like Sulley and have him as his protégé, but after his plans failed, he revealed his true evil self. Biography ''Monsters University Waternoose has not been seen in the film physically, but he is seen on a photo with Mike and Sulley at the end of the movie. Waternoose had an afro and facial hair before ten years. Monsters, Inc. Waternoose is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protégé, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is told by Mike about Randall's plot, and he pretends to offer help. Waternoose is really behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer and in the plot Waternoos's top henchman. Waternoose orders Randall to open a door to the human world and then he throws Sulley and Mike out into the door full of snow on purpose and shuts the door before Sulley can run back in. Later, Randall puts Boo into the scream extractor. Waternoose then shouted at Randall that he got ridd of someone who is twice as scary Randall will ever be (After all, scaring makes power, and he knew Randall is a big failier). Randall groweld at Waternoose but carried on doing his plot with Waternoose still above him. when Sulley and Mike came to rescue Boo, Waternoose shouted at his henchmen to catch Sulley, Mike and Boo, and this time with out any witnesss. about banishing Sulley and Mike]] After to get Sulley and Boo]] the defeat of Randall which turned off the power, Waternoose turned it back on and told the Child Detection Agency (CDA) to get ready to catch Boo and the crimminals who are responsible for this whole mess. Mike then threw on the CDA a sock, ran away and told them about Waternoos's plot, meanwhile Henry James Waternoose was chasing after Sulley trying to catch Boo. Waternoose reveals that he was the bad guy in the story and that he made up the plot, not Randall. he sayed that he and Boo have seen to much of his plot and revealed that in his plan there is kidnaping 1,000 children and silencing anyone who gets into his way. When he finally figures out that Sulley and Mike have Boo, Mr. Waternoose gets recorded and gets arrested by the CDA because he was the crimminal who started the whole mess. many people thought to be fired until Sulley opend Monsters Inc. as a laughing company. Personality Originally, Waternoose had a gentle, fatherly facade with Sulley and he believed that he was the best scarer. He used to be Sulley's father-like mentor and he liked him as his top scarer, only to turn on him and Mike and banish them later on; since that day, Sulley, Mike, and Waternoose have been enemies. Later, he is only driven to villainy out of desperation to keep Monsters, Inc. afloat in the midst of the energy crisis. He becomes more villainous as this drive and desperation strips away his morals and he is determined to not let anything stop what he thinks will be the best way for the company to keep going, never bothering to look for other energy resources. At the end of the first film, Waternoose got taken to jail by the CDA and he yelled at Sulley and blamed him for "destroying" Monsters, Inc. and that it's his fault the crisis will now get worse. But it was revealed that Sulley ended up making it better and also replacing Waternoose as the new CEO. Appearance Waternoose is completely bald and has green eyes. He has 5 eyes, 7 fingers, and 6 crab-like legs and has the ability to crawl on walls like a spider and make himself taller. Trivia * Waternoose is often mixed up to being the first film's secondary antagonist, or hidden, __ (lots of times main), but true antagonist and Randall's boss. This isn't true as there have been hints, indicating that Waternoose was Randall's henchmen and Randall was the true mastermind behind the plot. ** For example, Waternoose ordering Randall to stop the three protagonists, Randall reforming at the end without Waternoose (as a cameo), Randall giving witnesses to Mike and Waternoose ordering him not to give more witnesses and Waternoose saying that Sulley and Boo have seen too much, and then saying: what-but how-but how did they... (revealing that he was the boss all the time). ** Waternoose is the only villain who hasn't reformed at the end. they are hints for Randall reforming as a cameo, like Fungus brining laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show ''put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. ''he also appeared in the bloopers and in a video called Scream Arena as a protagonist. Waternoose got arrested and never reformed. * He is the last character to be voiced by James Coburn right before he died on November 18, 2002. * It is currently unknown what Waternoose's middle name (J.) stands for as it was never told in the first film. It was once rumored that it stood for James, but no one knows for sure, although there is a big choice for it being James. * He did not appear in of ''Monsters University, but he does appear on a picture with Mike and Sulley in the end. ** Dean Hardscrabble is considered as Mr. Waternoose's direct opposite. Hardscrabble is seen to have an antagonistic behavior to Sulley and Mike until the end of the end, in which she is revealed to be a kind person while Waternoose is seen to have a friendly personality, which was later revealed that he is really a bad person. ** He is similar to Miles Axlerod from Cars 2, pretending to be friendly at first, but then showing themselves to really be a selfish villain. Gallery Monsters, Inc. Henry J. Waternoose.png Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2234.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg Mr Waternoose Chase.png|Waternoose chasing Sulley and Boo Monsters University Young Waternoose.png|Waternoose as he appears in the end of Monsters University on a photo. Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Business Villains Category:Creature Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Master of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Secondary Villains